goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Mundy calls me the N-Word and gets grounded
Cast Mundy-Eric Me-Steven My Angry Voice-Shouty Rachel-Julie Tina-Kimberly Mr. Mundy and my dad-Alan My mom and Cheri-Susan Plot Mundy gets in big trouble. Note: When I'm sent to the Mental People's Homes, I don't act like a monkey or throw a mental breakdown like Mojo Jojo does. Transcript Mundy: Man, I hate Fluttershy106! He's the worst substitute principal ever! I got it! I'm going to get revenge on him! (at my house) Me: Hey Mundy, what do you want from me?! Mundy: Fluttershy106, why do you expel my friends?! You should stop doing that, you N*****! Fluttershy106 was offended. Me: Hey! Don't say the N-Word to me! That's rude! Mundy: Why not, you N*****! Me: Stop that right now! Mundy: Why should I, you N*****! Me: If you insult me once more, I shall attack you! Mundy: What are you going to do about it, you N*****! Fluttershy106 lost his temper and was mad at Mundy. Me: That is so it! You have crossed the red line! I'm going to give you what's coming! Mundy: Not if you can catch me first, N*****! Fluttershy106 began to chase after Mundy, yelling angrily. Me: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) Come back here, you obnoxious brat! I'll get you! I'll get a mace to attack you with it! Fluttershy106 ran back inside the house. Mundy: Phew! That was close! I need to lay down. Inside Fluttershy106's house, Fluttershy106 picked up a mace. Then he went out of the house, and he continued to chase after Mundy. Mundy: Oh no! Fluttershy106's going mad! He's got a mace! Me: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Mundy: I better get away before that madman kills me! Me: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Fluttershy106 kept on chasing after Mundy, as Mundy ran past Rachel Hart. Rachel: Oh no! Fluttershy106 is going to kill Mundy! I better call Tina to send him to Mental People's Home! Me: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Mundy: AAAAAARGH! Mundy: He's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madman! Madman! Me: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR CALLING ME THE N-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!!!!! Mundy ran as fast as he could. Me: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Later, Tina was talking to Steven and Princess Goomba about their son Bone Goomba for vandalising the school and getting into trouble with Mr. Dallas and Principal Eric. Fortunately, Mundy saw daylight. Mundy: Look! It's Tina from Mental People's Home! Tina, help! That madman is chasing us with a mace and he is going to kill me! Tina was horrified. Tina: Oh no! Fluttershy106 is going crazy! I must stop him! (to Bone Goomba's parents) Steven and Princess, stay right where you are with your son! I'm going to deal with Fluttershy106! Me: (Shouty's voice) GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! Mundy ran past Tina. Angrily, Tina halted Fluttershy106. Tina: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after Mundy!? I saw you molesting them! I just heard that you're doing that! Me: Because he kept on calling me the N-Word! Let me at him! Let me at him! Tina: Hey, there's no need to chase after the kid like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Me: I had to use the mace to chase after that naughty boy Mundy because he called me the N-Word. Tina: Hey! There's no need to do to any of those kids like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. But I will take it back to your house! And there's no need to get angry or violent to Mundy just because he called you the N-Word! Me: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Tina: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. Besides, you have been too violent this time. I'm sending you to Mental People's Home. You're getting mad and insane. Because your molesting behaviour have gone too far, I'm sending you to solitary confinement. Come with me now. Let's get in the bus now! Me: Fine! Whatever you say! Fluttershy106 did as he was told and the bus drove away. Rachel: Mundy, it's okay. You can stop crying. Fluttershy106 is gone for good. Mundy: Thank you Rachel for helping me. Lawson would be so happy, even without Fluttershy106. Meanwhile, in Mental People's Home, Tina took Fluttershy106 to the dormitory. Tina: Welcome to my Mental People's Home. You will stay in there. This dormitory is where you're staying. Since you've been going too far on Mundy and chasing him with a mace, I'm sending you to solitary confinement. Come with me. Me: Fine! I deserve that! Fluttershy106 did as he was told, and he followed Tina on the way to the solitary confinement. Then Tina and Fluttershy106 reached the cell, and then Tina placed Fluttershy106 in solitary confinement. Tina: This is the solitary confinement. You will stay in there, and you will go to the dormitary tomorrow. Enjoy your permanent stay. Also, I will take the mace back to your house. And if you dare escape, you will be grounded even more. Enjoy your permanent stay. Tina walked away. Fluttershy106 was guilty. Me (sadly): I knew I shouldn't have done that to Mundy after he called me the N-Word. (back at New York City) My mom: Fluttershy106, where are you? My dad: It's dinner time. Cheri: Fluttershy106 hasn't answered. I just heard that someone just called him the N-Word, which really offended him and since he's in the Mental People's Homes, no one is around to babysit my daughter. My mom: I see, but saying the N-Word is one thing, but Fluttershy106 clearly was the one who made everything escalate. (back at the Mental People's homes) Me: I can't believe I got sent here all because I lost my temper towards Mundy. Let's see how he likes it if I dial his dad. (Back at the Mundy residence, Mr. Mundy answers) Mr. Mundy: This is Reginald Mundy speaking. How may I assist you? Me: Your son Conrad called me the N-Word, which really offended me. Please ground him right now. Thanks and goodbye. Mr. Mundy: Conrad, I just got a call from Fluttershy106! He said you called him the N-Word! You know that saying the N-Word is racist! Now thanks to you, he's in the Mental People's Homes! You are grounded grounded grounded for 4 days! Go to your room right now while I free Fluttershy106! (later, after Mr. Mundy freed Fluttershy106) My dad: Son, why did you have to use a mace to chase after Mundy? Me: Because that's what he gets for calling me the N-Word. My mom: Well you should have thought about it before you acted. Now your cousin was worried about you. Me: I just didn't know. My dad: The next time this happens, don't threaten to attack anyone including Mundy. Me: I promise. Category:Mundy Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff